This invention relates generally to the field of pumping systems, and more particularly to a lubrication system for bearing components within a thrust chamber.
Horizontal pumping systems are used in various industries for a variety of purposes. For example, in the oil and gas industry horizontal pumping systems are used to pump fluids, such as water separated from oil, to a remote destination, such as a tank or disposal well. Typically these horizontal pumping systems include a pump, a motor, and a suction chamber positioned between the pump and the motor. A thrust chamber is also included between the motor and the suction chamber.
During operation, the pump exerts a thrust that is conveyed along the shaft to the thrust chamber. The thrust chamber opposes the thrust generated by the pump and limits the axial displacement of the shaft. The thrust chamber includes a thrust bearing assembly that may include as a set both a thrust runner connected to the rotating shaft and a stationary thrust pad. The rotating thrust runner presses against the thrust pad to unload the axial thrust generated by the pump. The thrust bearing assembly is typically a hydrodynamic bearing that operates by maintaining a layer of fluid lubricant between the thrust runner and the stationary thrust pad.
The thrust chamber may also include one or more ball bearing assemblies that are used to support the thrust chamber shaft. In the past, these ball bearing assemblies have been flooded with the same fluid lubricant used to maintain the hydrodynamic thrust bearing assembly. It has been determined, however, that the submersion of the ball bearing assemblies in a flooded condition may reduce the useful life of the ball bearings. There is, therefore, a need for a lubrication system within the thrust chamber that maintains the optimal lubricant level for both the hydrodynamic bearing assembly and the ball bearing assemblies. It is to these and other deficiencies in the prior art that the embodiments are directed.